Games or Desires
by StephanieConkey
Summary: A harmless little game sets off a reaction in the brain which leads to tolerance, friendship..love? Dramione AU starts near the end of year 6 please read and review :  Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved. **

**I hope you like this,**

**Read and review **

**Chapter 1**

_Draco_

Why Zabini wanted to meet on the astronomy tower tonight was a mystery to Draco. Sure, it was his turn to pick their hangout spot, but he was expecting a girls' bathroom or someplace along those lines.

Making his way up the staircases was dull and of course seemed to take forever. He was headed to the topmost part of the castle though so he couldn't really say anything.

Walking. Walking. Walking.

Finally, he reached his destination. Standing up there, under the stars, the air felt nice. After a quick look, he found his friend hadn't arrived yet. Draco let out a sigh; Blaise was always late. Draco decided to just wait; he would be there soon enough.

Right when it seemed as if he'd been waiting too long, he got up to go look for Blaise, maybe he'd went to one of their other places? Then a figure on a broom zoomed over the edge and landed in the spot next to Draco. Acting on instinct he pulled out his wand, preparing to utter a curse of hex if needed.

"Draco! Get that thing out of my face!" Blaise said as he pulled down the hood from his robes. Draco sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming up on a broom? Are you mad? I almost hexed you!" Sometimes his friend really didn't think. How was Draco supposed to know if it was one of the good guys or not?

"Calm down Draco, don't overreact. I wanted to surprise you!" He said excitedly.

"Brilliant. You succeeded." Draco said irritably. Blaise said, in a drawling tone, "Wellllllll Draco?" Draco had no idea what he was welllllllling about so he said, "What are you on about?"

"I guess your irritation has clouded your vision. So I'll give you a hint; why don't you take a closer look at _my_ broomstick."

Draco looked at Blaise a little confused, but nonetheless moved closer, "A Nimbus 2002. Nice. So your parents finally decided to buy you one?" He said as he examined his friends' new broom.

"Yeah. I know it's not as great as Potter's _Firebolt_," he said the name in disgust yet also a bit of admiration, "but it's still decent."

"Who cares if Potty has a Firebolt? The Nimbus 2003 is rumored to be almost as fast. This is a Nimbus 2002, so it can't be far off." Draco said, easing Blaise's annoyed face.

"Suppose you're right.." Blaise looked like he was still bothered about Harry Potter having a better broom though, so Draco thought he would distract him.

"How bout you put that down and tell me what you'd like to do Zabini," he said, gesturing towards his broom. "After all, it is your turn."

That's when a wide devilish grin spread across Blaise's face, "You're right ." He put his broom down next to him. "Tell me, have you ever heard of 'Truth or Dare'?" Draco chuckled at the silly name.

"No, what's that?" He could guess at what it was, but he didn't want to end up wrong and look like a fool.

"One person whose it asks another; truth or dare? If they pick truth, the person whose it asks them a question in which they have to tell the truth. If the person chose dare, they would have to complete a dare, no matter what it is, that the person whose it tells them. Then whoever just told the truth or did a dare, is it. In our case, that doesn't even matter because there's two of us." Blaise explained.

"Ok, I get it." Draco asked. Blaise put out his hand and said, "So you wanna play?" Draco stared at his hand for a second, shrugged and grabbed it, saying, "Sure, whatever." They shook hands, but Blaise didn't let go.

"And you swear to follow the rules no matter what?" Draco couldn't think of a reason why he'd want to cheat, so he nodded and pulled his hand away.

"By the way, where did you learn this game?" Draco added.

Blaise thought for a moment then said, "It was created by sadistic muggle children. The neighbors played it at the park near my house when I was little. I wasn't allowed to talk or play with them, ya know, them being muggles. But it's fun." He laughed. Draco looked at him and responded, "Why 'sadistic'?"

"Because of what they dared each other to do." Blaise laughed, Draco thought about that and felt an ounce of fear at what was to come. He looked away so Blaise wasn't able to notice.

"Let's get to it then," Draco said, sitting down. Blaise did the same.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Draco cleared his throat expectantly. Blaise said, "Oh. Should I go first?"

"Sure." Draco said putting his hand out, gesturing for him to go ahead.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Blaise asked. Draco felt like being safe the first round, so he said, "Truth."

"You bloody wimp. Ok..Draco Malfoy….are you a virgin?" He asked, smirking.

What waste, Draco chuckled; Blaise already knew the answer to this. He answered anyway, "Yeah. My turn. Truth or dare?" he said.

"Considering I'm the better man, dare," He said cockily. Draco shrugged, disagreeing.

"Ok. I dare you to lick this," he said, pointing the hard, clearly dirty floor between them. Blaise looked down and gave a disgusted look, leaned over, and ran his tongue along the ground. As he sat back up it was obvious the Astronomy Tower floor wasn't the best taste. Draco laughed at his expression.

Blaise smiled at him in a sarcastic way saying, "Easy. Horrid, but easy. That the best you got?" Draco knew it was easy, but there was still a chance of him getting ill the next few days which was satisfying enough for him.

Draco said, "Ok, go."

"Truth or dare." Blaise said.

Draco knew it was going to be bad, but he wasn't a chicken. "Dare."

"Good job Malfoy. I dare you to write 'Filch is full of dung!' in the sky."

"You might as well have dared me to eat pumpkin pasties," He lifted his wand and muttered something under his breath. He traced out the sentence with his wand; it appeared a second later in the sky, blazing bright red. "I figure maybe the red will lead him to Gryffindor Tower." Draco said, laughing with Blaise.

"Hey, I never woulda thought about that. Nice." Blaise complimented.

"That's why I'm the smarter one." Said Draco.

"And I'm the attractive one." Blaise said matter of factly.

"No, you're the less intuitive attractive one. I'm the smarter attractive one." Draco said, correcting him.

"Riiiiight. On with the game then, your turn." Blaise said. Draco knew he just didn't want to argue, he didn't blame him, they were having a laugh and it would be a shame to ruin it by fighting about their looks.

"Truth of dare."

Blaise looked like he was actually thinking about it then said, "Truth."

Draco had had a great dare in mind, but now he had to think of a question..

"Do you find any of the girls at Hogwarts attractive other than from Slytherin?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Good one. Uhm, yeah, I do. How could I not? Slytherin is only ¼ of the school!" Blaise said, kind of sheepishly. Draco knew he was right though.

"Who though?" He said curiously.

"No no no Draco, only one question. You already used it up." Draco internally cursed himself for not making that part of the question. No matter, he would just save that.

"Ok Malfoy, truth or dare?" Blaise said eagerly.

"Dare." He didn't want Zabini asking him the same question. And the dares weren't that difficult anyway.

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Zabini."

"You were being nice? Aw, that's good. Keep up the self-improvement." Draco said sarcasticly.

"Ha ha. I dare you to get Hermione Granger to sleep with you."

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews _

"You can't be serious." Draco said incredulously. "Sure, she, Potter and Weasel saved the world and got rid of Voldemort last month, but come _on_. This is Hermione Granger we're talking about!" He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Had Blaise sniffed too much essence of pixie or something?

"Exactly. She's probably the most famous witch in the world right now! It's the best dare I could've given you. I'm a proud of myself actually." He said arrogantly. Draco wanted to punch him. "I won't do it."

Blaise's eyes widened, "You what? You have to! You shook on it!" Draco glared at him.

"Fine, don't do it. You're just scared, I understand." Blaise said, standing up to leave. Draco's anger flared and he grabbed Blaise's leg as he was leaving. "I am not scared. I have dignity. Sleeping with a Mud-" he paused, the war was over so everyone was supposed to stop saying things like 'mudblood', "I mean, muggleborn. Especially Hermione Granger, of the Golden Trio. Huh. No. Pick someone else, anyone."

Blaise rolled his eyes, and then said, "Okay. Anyone you say? Hmm… Ron Weasley." Draco made a choking sound, showing the disgust he was feeling, clear on his face.

"When I said_ anyone, _I meant, any_ girl_. I'm not into_ men_. Ugh." Especially ones with red hair and freckles. Yuck. Blaise sighed.

"Just forget about it. I'm tired. Let's go back to the dormitory." Draco sighed in relief. Sleeping with Granger was probably the last thing he wanted to do. He stood, left with Blaise as they made their way back to the dungeons.

_Later that week_

Draco was so surprised Blaise had suggested that. Well, dared.

It had shook him somehow, done something to his insides and made his eyes twitch every time Granger walked by. It's not like he was _interested_ in her. It's just, ever since Blaise had brought up the idea of sleeping with her, he would watch her. Thinking, deciding if he could actually do the dare. His friend had said to forget about it, so obviously he didn't _have_ to follow through. But it made him curious about her.

He knew she was a bookworm, but honestly, how many times can a person go to the library in a day? Draco just assumed she was making up for the time she'd be gone, saving the world, separated from her precious haven full of books.

It was a Wednesday, so he had Defense Against the Dark Arts with her. He didn't really pay attention to her, but it was hard not to notice her, she always had her hand up in the air. Not to mention she sat with Potter and Weasley who were always the center of everything. They weren't as popular as they were when they returned, but it was still the same as always.

When the Golden Trio had returned from their brave adventure, they couldn't walk the halls without five or six students (at least) trailing them around everywhere, hanging on their every word. Granger and Potter were a bit modest about it, ignoring their admirers mostly, but not the Weasel. He just loved it. Always had a girl on his arm, snogging in the halls, before and after classes. It was usually a girl from a younger year, the ones in their year and up knew better than to date Ron Weasel.

So today wasn't much like any other day, they entered the class and Professor Kline walked in (the replacement after Snape..died.) That was still difficult for Draco to think about. She was a fairly good teacher though, stern, but not mean or crazy like Umbridge.

"Ok class, today we are going to work on shielding charms, and disarming. I know most of you already have these skills, but it never hurts to revisit something. We know this especially since what happened last month." With that last sentence, she gave the Golden Trio an appreciative smile.

"On with the lesson, you will be pairing up with someone of another house, because promoting unity within the school is the best thing for us. We aren't four schools, we are one, fantastic school full of students. Now. Get your partners and get to it." Right as she said that, Weasley stood, accidentally flinging Granger's books all over the floor. "Ronald!" He heard her say in frustration. It made Draco chuckle. Sometimes Weasley was such an idiot.

Before he knew it everyone was standing with another. Potter and Lovegood, Weasley and Abbot, Longbottom and Macmillan… Draco glanced at his friend Pansy, wishing they could be partners, but obviously, both Slytherins, that wasn't possible. Plus she'd already partnered up with one of the Patil twins. He scanned the whole class and his heart sank.

The only one left without a partner was Granger. Thanks to "Ronald," she hadn't been able to pick someone due to the fact she had to pick up all of her belongings.

He saw Granger look up to realize the same thing he had. Sighing in clear frustration, she made her way over to him. She was mad about being his partner? What about him? It's not like it was a tea party for him either. Actually he hated tea parties. Maybe it was like a tea party then, he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" He heard someone ask from beside him. He turned to see the bushy haired Granger standing next to him with her eyebrow raised in question.

"None of your business Granger," He sneered. She glared at him.

"You're so immature."

"You're an annoying little bookworm."

"Git."

"Slut."

After that comment Granger's face had gone completely red in anger. "You can shield first," she said quickly, barely giving him any time to react.

"Tarantallegra!" She said so fast Draco wasn't able to dodge it, resulting in uncontrollable dancing legs. Draco muttered under his breath, causing his legs to stop dancing. He glared up at Granger, who looked at him challengingly.

"Rictasempra!" Draco threw at her, she deflected it though, making him huff in frustration. He would get her, he certainly wasn't going to lose to a muggleborn like Hermione Granger. He shouted another at her and she dodged it right away, followed by her spatting, "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco put up a shield but it wasn't in time, he fell to the ground, his body fully bound.

"Ha!"

"Miss Granger, please revert the spell and continue working." Professor Kline said to Hermione as she passed by, inspecting everyone. Draco internally sighed for her impeccable timing. He saw her stick her tongue before she waved her wand, unbinding his body.

He stood up, making eye contact, sneering at Granger. He was going to make her pay. They almost started up again when a thump from across the room making everyone stop and investigate. Apparently Longbottom had just used the same body-binding spell which ricocheted off his partners' shield, ending with Longbottom on the ground and everyone snickering. Draco thought this was pretty funny too, it always brightened his day when Longbottom messed up.

But with everyone distracted, he took his chance and twirled around and muttered, "Reducio" at Granger. She immediately shrunk down to the size of Draco's thumb. He had to use great effort to not explode with laughter. Acting quick on his feet, he scooped up the tiny Hermione Granger and put her in his pocket. Noticing her still normal-sized wand laying on the ground, he grabbed that too and put it in the other pocket of his robes.

"Alright I guess that wraps up today's lesson, off you go." Prof. Kline said, reviving Neville from his bound state. Draco went and gathered his books, thoroughly ecstatic about the day's results. He heard some arguing behind him and thought nothing of it, considering he recognized the voices of Potty and Weasel.

As he was walking out, someone stood in the doorway. It was Weasley and Potter. Weasley looked suspicious and stupid, and Potter looked like he was frustrated with Weasley and, well, stupid.

"Where's Hermione? She was your partner." Weasley demanded, jabbing Draco in the chest with his finger. Draco looked down at the contact in subdued anger.

"She ran off talking about the library. Touch me again, and you'll only have nine fingers." He said in a menacing tone, making the redhead retract a bit. Weasley turned around and left, looking furious. Potter walked back over to the desk, grabbing Granger's things and paused in front of Draco before leaving.

"Malfoy." He nodded slightly.

"Potter." Draco responded, deciding to be civil towards him, considering he was.

There was a small sound and wiggle from his pocket. He knew it was Granger, shouting at him or some nonsense. He patted his pocket softly, as to not injure her, as he left the classroom laughing to himself.

What a good day.

_Hope you liked it! Sorry it was kind of short :/ That's not usual for my writing ;)_

_You are just a couple sentences away from making me smile! …review! Lol._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews hopefully you like this chapter as well.

And I got a review that made me laugh and I felt like saying thanks to Gemma, "Itty bitty Hermione fell into Draco's pouch" haha. That made my day xD

Hermione felt as if she was an abused little play thing. Being swung around, jumbled all about in his pocket. She could not believe the nerve of Malfoy! He had actually shrunk her down and threw her in his pocket! What's worse, is that her wand wasn't shrunken down as well. Who knew where that had gone. She looked at the brighter side of things though, it's not like Malfoy could keep her in his pocket forever, people would notice her absence! She thought about that. At least Harry, Ron and Ginny would realize she was missing. Right? The other thing is that he would have to go to sleep sometime! If he hasn't let her out by the end of the day, she would escape in the night.

She was so angry with him. Not only was she being jostled around in his pocket, she was also missing her classes of the day! And she kept shouting at him, but he ignored her. That's what she thought though, she wasn't entirely sure if he could even hear her. What bugged her most is _why_ he was doing this. Why was he doing this? Sure she had made him look a little silly in DADA, but that's not something you shrink a person down and put them in your pocket for! When she got out he would pay. He was not going to get away with this.

_Lunch_

Draco strode into the Great Hall and slid onto a bench at the Slytherin table. Grabbing a sandwich from a nearby platter, he took a large satisfying bite. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, he could see Weasley red in the face and glaring at him. He smirked and waved at him, turning his face even redder. It seemed like Potter was trying to calm him down, but he just kept on glaring at Draco. Draco laughed and imagined steam coming out of his ears.

"What's so funny?" Theodor Nott said as he sat down next to Draco. He followed his gaze and laughed as well.

"What'd you do to Weasley? He looks really peeved."

"Absolutely nothing," Draco said, deciding it wasn't a good idea if he went and told everyone about what he had in his pockets. He didn't really feel too keen on Weasley running off to McGonagall. "He thinks I've done something to Granger." Theo studied his friend's face.

"_Did_ you do something to Granger?" Draco gave Theo a look, "Of course not, he's just jumping to conclusions."

"Who did something to Granger?" Pansy said, as she sat down on Draco's other side. "Ugh, nobody did anything to Granger. Weasley's just being stupid because she hasn't shown up for lunch." Pansy looked thoughtful for a second and said, "Ya know, she did leave early from Defense Against the Dark Arts.. Maybe she's avoiding Weasley? He is rather irritating." Draco agreed with her, trying to take the attention off of him.

Blaise had just walked up and pecked Pansy on the cheek. "Especially when he eats. Look at him," they all looked over to see him piling mounds of food on his plate, "I don't see how there's room in him for all that." Blaise said in disgust. He and Pansy were unofficially dating. They had went to Hogsmeade together a couple weekends ago and really hit it off. Draco had left early with Theo and Daphne Greengrass because of the songfest.

"Ronald, just stop freaking out. I'm sure she's in the Library or just sick or something. You don't need to drown yourself with food." Ginny said. It was so embarrassing when her brother ate so much in such a messy way. She knew Hermione was fine, but Ron had a way of overreacting.

"Sut up, Shinny," Ron said through a mouthful of food. Ginny grimaced at the food he sent flying all over the table. She averted her attention, looking around the Hall, to see if she was sitting somewhere else. She wasn't there. But what was odd was Malfoy and a few other Slytherins were laughing at what seemed to be Ron. She glared at them. It's not her brother's fault he eats even more than usual when he's upset.

"Ron, really, you should slow down. You look like you're in pain." Harry said, observing Ron's red face covered in food. Ron's shoulders sank, he chewed up the food in his mouth and swallowed.

"You guys. What if something bad happened to 'Mione?" Ron said, worried. Harry pulled Ginny a little closer, she figured he felt better that way. In case Hermione was missing, (which she probably wasn't) Ginny knew Harry didn't want something happening to his girlfriend too.

"Ron, she's fine. Probably just in the Library like Ginny said." Harry said, trying to make Ron stop being so upset about Hermione's absence. Ginny also added, "Yeah, Ron. And stop doing this, you guys aren't dating anymore, so stop telling yourself you are." Ron's face got red again.

"I _know_ we aren't dating anymore. But she _is_ my best friend!" Ron said, rather loudly, making Ginny roll her eyes at how overly dramatic he was being.

"Whatever Ron. We'll probably see her at dinner anyway. Just eat your food and stop looking at me like that." Ginny said, looking over to see Malfoy and his friends still snickering at Ron from across the Hall.

_After Dinner_

"Ronald what are you doing! You can't go in the Girl's Dormitories! I already told you, she's not there." Ginny was really starting to get irritated with Ron. He kept trying to go see if Hermione was hiding up there or something and ended up sliding down over and over again when the stairs flattened into a slide. He looked over at Harry.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there or what?" Harry was sitting by the fire, watching Ron fail. He knew it was hopeless. There was no way a guy was going to be able to get up there. Even with a Polyjuice Potion it was impossible. The stairs were just bewitched that way.

"Ron, she obviously wants to be alone. I don't know where she is, but we obviously need to just stop. She'll come around. Stop worrying so much!" Harry usually took sides with Ron, but he was just being a little obsessive about this whole Hermione situation.

"Fine. When she turns up dead, I'm blaming you two," Ron growled, pointing at Harry and Ginny, who rolled their eyes as they watched him stomp up the stairs to bed.

Draco skipped dinner. He was too excited. As he said goodbye to his friends who were going to the Great Hall for dinner, he walked back to the dungeons, up to his four poster bed, where he shut the curtains before emptying his pockets.

First he put her wand under his pillow so she wouldn't see it and try to do anything. Then he stuck his hand in his pocket, reaching for her. He felt her small body wriggling around, trying to get away from his giant hand. Finally though, he took hold of her and pulled her out.

"Hello Granger, nice day?" He smirked as she struggled to get out of his hand.

"You slimey git! Return me to my size NOW!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, it wasn't very loud because of her size, but he knew she was furious. He laughed at her.

"Ok. I'll just do that so you can hex me and go report me to McGonagall. I don't think so. Plus, I think I like you better this size." He said, taunting her. She glared up at him and punched the sides of his hand where she could reach and beat him with all her might. It was the softest little feeling for him though, he snickered at her attempts to hurt him. He lifted her up to his face so they were eye level.

Hermione calmed herself before she spoke this time. She folded her arms across her puny chest and stared at him. "Malfoy," she said in a calm voice, "Please. Just let me go." Draco sat and pretended to consider that.

"Hmm. I don't know.." putting his finger on his chin and looking around, teasing her some more, "what's in it for me?" Hermione's eyes widened and she looked angry again, even more so.

"What's in it for you? Um." She paused, wracking her brains, clearly wanting to be back to normal than anything. It was so entertaining for him when she was mad. She looked so cute, with her tiny little fists balled up and glaring up at him.

Wait. Cute? No. No, that's not the word he had been thinking… silly. Yeah. She looked silly. He shook his head to try and rid himself of the thought of her being _cute_.

"I won't report you." Hermione said, pulling him out of his reverie. He liked this idea, but he wanted something more out of it. Otherwise they would be back to where they were before he had shrunken her down. With his silence Hermione got more frustrated, "Come on Malfoy! Just let me go. I hate being the size of Thumbelina." She put out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Whose Thumbelina?" Draco asked curiously, amused at the ridiculous name. Hermione shook her head, "Just a muggle movie about this girl who was changed into a tiny person, like what you did to me."

"How did they manage that without magic?" He asked. He didn't know of any Muggle-potions or anything. She surprised him with giggling. "It wasn't real, it was a cartoon. Or computer generated."

He looked at her with a confused expression again. "What on earth is a computer?" Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "It's a muggle device. Doesn't matter. Will you let me go now?" Draco stared at her with a thoughtful look.

"Yes. But you aren't allowed to say anything about this. To anyone. Not even Potter and Weasley." Hermione sighed in relief and said, "Okay. That's easy. Do you have my wand with you? It wasn't shrunken with me." She started looking around on his bed and try to wiggle her way out of his hand. But he tightened his grip.

"Hold on a minute Granger. I wasn't finished." She stared at him in horror. He liked seeing her show she was actually afraid. She always acted so brave and strong, but she wasn't superior to him. "What else do you want?" She said as she stared at him warily.

"I want you to tutor me. I've been slipping up in class," he hated admitting this to her, but he knew she was one of the most intelligent people at Hogwarts, so he had to take his opportunity. "and I want to help me fix that." She stared at him suspiciously.

"But I though the oh so amazing Draco Malfoy had top grades? Aren't you always boasting about having better marks than so many people?" She said, sarcasm leaking into her voice.

"Look Granger, do you want to be like Thumbletina your whole life? Or are you going to help me? Because trust me, I have no problem sending you off to live with some hungry birds." With that last part, Hermione looked scared again. He wasn't joking either. Well, he was, but he said it in a threatening voice that had the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She recovered soon enough though.

"Fine. I'll tutor you." She didn't look happy about this at all, but he knew she just wanted her body back to the way it had been. "Well, isn't that a good little Thimbly Fina." Draco said, mocking her a second longer.

"Just change me back already." She said through gritted teeth. Draco pulled out his wand a uttered the phrase that had her enlarged in an instant. Except he had forgotten to put her on the ground first. She was sitting on his lap, with his hand still on her side. She was red in the face and looking thoroughly embarrassed. Draco smirked and squeezed a little, making her spring back and land on the ground.

Draco laughed out loud, clutching his stomach.

Hermione, even more flustered, stood up and stormed over to the door. Before she left, she turned back and glared at him. "My wand." She went back over to his bed and held out her hand. He stopped laughing and stood up, smirking down at her. "Where are those manners?"

"Can you_ please_, give me back my bloody wand?" She said, sneering.

"Now, is that the best you can do?"

She got closer to his face, their noses almost touching. "Draco Malfoy. May I _please_ have my wand back?" She said through her teeth. Trying so hard not to slap that smirk right off his face.

"Well. There we go. Accio wand." Draco said, Hermione's wand flying into his hand from behind the pillow. He put it in her outstretched hand, smiling sweetly at her. Not wanting to go to Azkaban, Hermione spun around and stomped over to the door.

Before leaving, she looked back over her shoulder and said, "By the way, it's pronounced 'Thumbelina'." And with that, she left, waving her wand. She laughed as she slid down the flattened stairs.

Draco felt a breeze and looked down. His clothes had completely disappeared.

Liked it? Well let me know what you think of it and leave me a review!


End file.
